


Art: Love & Sins - Tested

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Prompt Art, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs left the house after a major fight with Tony, only to realize hours later that his partner and lover was kidnapped and they had no idea where he was. With no ransom demand, but some dodgy clues, it’s up to Gibbs and the rest of the team to find Tony before it is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Love & Sins - Tested

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).



I was so pleased to be paired with dont_hate_me01 again! I love her work, and this story is no exception! Please be sure to scurry over and read ["Love & Sins - Tested"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6913663/chapters/15771211) asap!

 

Thanks to annsan for handholding and a critical eye.

 

So many thanks to dont_hate_me01 for the awesome story! I can credit a sleepless night or two to you for it! LOL! <3

 

The original prompt:

 

 

Cover art inspired by the story:

 


End file.
